Arba
|-|Gyokuen Ren= |-|Arba= Summary Arba (アルバ, Aruba) was one of King Solomon's three closest Magi and his advisers from Alma Torran. She was extremely powerful and part of Solomon's rebellion. She was the Magi who started Al-Thamen and betrayed Solomon. She then was trapped and sealed away for a millennium, eventually taking control of Gyouku Ren, the Kou Empire's Empress, currently possessing Hakuei Ren. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, 6-B with Extreme Magic | At least Low 6-B, 6-B with Extreme Magic Name: Arba Origin: Magi Gender: Female Age: 1000+ Classification: Magi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Exceptional Swordswoman (The Strongest in Alma Torran, taught King Solomon), Flight, Magoi Manipulation, White and Dark Rukh Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Borg (Known for using Borg in an offensive way), Gravity Manipulation (With Ala Raqesa), Corruption (Types 2 and 3) and Mind Manipulation (Can corrupt people's minds and force them into depravity and dying their Rukh/Soul black, forcing them to serve her), Absorption and Power Nullification (As a Magi, she can absorb Magoi from the world around her to maintain her strength, and was able to weaponise this ability by absorbing the Magoi from Judar and Hakuryuu, dispelling Hakuryuu's Djinn Equip and preventing Judar from using magic), Summoning (summon other members of Al Thamen), Acausality (Type 4; Is Fallen) and Fate Manipulation (The creation of Black Rukh is the reverse of the fate or White Rukh created by Solomon. Essentially cursing fate because a state of events happened therefore going against preordained fate and creating a new fate where the world is full of darkness and chaos. by Ugo [https://imgur.com/a/AczCpmY here]), Dimensional Travel (Al Thamen travels from Alma Tran to the new world as pure will), Death Manipulation and Curse Manipulation, (She can curse others with Black Rukh making it so that their essence of Rukh is half Dark and half White. If they resist the Dark Rukh taking over them both White and Dark Rukh will destroy and cancel out eachother), Limited Possession, Longevity, Regeneration (Low-High; regenerated from a puddle of blood), Immortality (Type 3 and 9, can exist as a disembodied soul in her own dimension. Limited Type 6, as she can possess certain people and take over their bodies, albeit likely not combat applicable as they must be of her bloodline. Type 4, When a Magi dies, their Rukh goes back to the Sacred Palace and then be resurrected once again into the world by Solomon. If a compatable clone of the Magi exist they can resurrected immediately), Resistance to: Magic, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Arba was one of the first that has falling into depravity and thus she was unaffected by Sacred Palace Sinbad rewriting the Ruhk which governs souls and fate and altered the minds of the planet's population). Attack Potency: At least Small Country level (Strong enough to break Judar's and Yunan's Borg, Sinbad stated that she was likely stronger than himself), Country level with Extreme Magic | At least Small Country level, likely higher to an Unknown extent (She only uses half of her spiritual body when possessing someone), Country level with Extreme Magic Speed: FTL via power scaling (Even keeping up with Yunan, she called herself slow in this form. It is feared even by characters like Kouen and Hakuryuu) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown physically, Country level with Borg | At least Small Country level to an Unknown extent, Country level with Borg Stamina: Extremely high. As a Magi she has a virtually endless supply of Magoi (As long as her body can handle it). As well as being strong physically, she has very powerful regeneration so he can heal injuries and keep fighting. Range: Standard melee range to possibly a kilometer (scaling from Aladdin) Standard Equipment: Sheba's Divine Staff Intelligence: Genius in the field of magic. Manipulated several events in the world to further her own agenda. Weaknesses: Extreme obsession towards her "father", can be overconfident sometimes. Feats: Was easily beating Judar and Hakuryuu (until magic isolation barrier). Regenerated from just 2 hands after Yunan blasted her with lightning and crushed her. Endured the lightning blast even though her skin was gone, fought after it. Took on Hakuryuu and 2 Kou Generals with no magic. Key: Gyokuen and Hakuei Ren's body | Her original body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magi Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Staff Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gravity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Possession Users Category:Geniuses Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Death Users